Queridos papá y mamá
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Kai escribe una carta a sus padres en un día muy especial. ¿ Queréis saber por qué y qué les cuenta? Pues pasad y leed. No es YAOI. Y por favor dejen reviews, pleaseeee!
1. La carta

Kai Angel : Hola a todos mis lectores y nuevos! Sí, Kai Angel ha vuelto con un oneshot que espero les guste a todos y que por favor me deje algú review más. Gracias por adelantado. Esto era unregalo para todas mis amigas y para Lady Kagura, Sky D y Hisahi-Chan

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío TT TT

**Advertencia :** Esta historia no es Yaoi ni nada de esas cosas raras.

**Tyson : **Maldita! Me vas a quitar los fans

**Kai Angel** : Perdona, pero yo no robo nada. Ellos eligen y supongo que me querrán más a mí que a un cerebro de mosqito

**Tyson** : Perdona?

**Kai Angel: **Nada, no he dicho nada

* * *

Queridos papá y mamá:

Os hecho mucho de menos. ¡ Ojalá estuvierais aquí! Así podríamos disfrutar del tiempo que perdimos cuando aquello ocurrió.

Yo estoy bien, como siempre. Aunque ya lo sabréis¿verdad? Porque dicen que los seres queridos están siempre cerca de ti, cuidándote y protegiéndote aunque no les veas.

Como os decía, estoy bien y por primera vez en muchos años soy feliz... Y tengo amigos. Sí, muy buenos amigos. Ellos son mis compañeros de equipo y en verdad me alegro de que sigamos siendo amigos: se preocupan por mí, me ayudan y me han perdonado varias veces, a pesar de lo que les hice. ¿ Esos son los amigos? Es que yo no sé lo que significa esa palabra... Bueno, no importa. Os presento a mis amigos.

Tyson, bueno, él es un poco tonto, pero es un buen amigo. ¡ Y encima no hace más que chincharme, comer o dormir! Pero no importa, él es mi amigo y con eso me basta.

Max es un forofo de las chucherías... Fijaros que el otro día nos dejó sin pastel. Pero es un gran amigo y de verdad disfruto con él, a pesar de que a veces tengo que hacer de todo para que no coma nada con azúcar, es k lo vuelve hiperactivo.

Luego, está Ray. Gran amigo también. Al provenir de una aldea de China tiene un buen sentido para los consejos y siempre los da cuando ve que es necesario. Yo lo aprecio, porque sabe lo que he sufrido y él intenta ayudarme en todo cuanto puede. A veces, puede que se pase con sus consejos, pero siempre lo admiraré por su tranquilidad.

Por último, está Kenny. Él es el cerebro del equipo aunque no lo creáis. Siempre está con su laptop, de nombre Dizzy y que, a decir verdad, me pone algo nervioso. Pero los estudios que ambos ha realizado, nos han sacado más de una vez de algún aprieto, como el de los Psychies ( ni siquiera sé cómo se escribe) o el de Zeo. También, gracias a él, Dranzer y el resto de nuestros bitbeasts han mejorado y están más brillantes que nunca.

Estoy feliz con ellos ¿ Se me nota mucho? Ellos son como una familia para mí, son mi nueva familia y por ello les estaré eternamente agradecido. No sé cómo darles las gracias y tampoco espero que la acepten, pero al menos sé que con ellos la felicidad perdura.

¡ Ah! Se me olvidaba comentaros que hay un nuevo miembro en el equipo. Se trata de Hillary. Ella es una chica bastante maja y no sé cómo puede soportar a Tyson en clase, si yo estoy harto de él tras los 10 primeros minutos jejeje. También sé que ella nunca tuvo amigos, por lo que me siento identificado con ella. Ahora ella nos considera sus amigos y nosotros la consideramos del mismo modo, incluso Tyson. Yo diría que Tyson y Hillary harían buenas migas. ¿ Vosotros qué creéis¿ Lo mismo? Pero, ni se os ocurra decírselo¿ok?

Ha llegado la hora de agradeceros a vosotros mi existencia.

Gracias a ti mamá, porque sé que siempre estarás conmigo, me apoyarás y me ayudarás a tu forma.

Gracias a ti papá, porque sé que jamás me dirás que abandone, si no que siga adelante, siempre y cuando sepa a qué atenerme.

Gracias a los dos porque sé que siempre estaréis conmigo hasta el fin de mis tiempos, que será cuando nos volvamos a ver en ese lugar tan precioso que está en las estrellas. También gracias por confiarme a Dranzer, que ahora es tan amigo como el resto. Gracias por todo de nuevo.

Kai - kun

P. d : Mamá una vez me dijiste que si tenía algún deseo las estrellas lo escucharían ¿verdad¿ Que qué deseo? Muy simple, que esta sensación de amistad y amor no termine nunca.

Kai dobló la carta y la metió en un sobre. Cerró el sobre y lo miró un rato. Sonrió. Se levantó de su cama y se vistió para salir. Se colocó un abrigo gris que le había regalado Hillary en Navidad y se puso su inmortal bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Se miró un rato en el espejo.

_ ¿Por qué estoy nervioso¿ Acaso algo mala va a pasar?_

Kai sacudió la cabeza no quería pensar en esas tonterías pues hoy era un día especial.

En efecto, hoy era 1 de Enero. Primer día de un nuevo año en las festividades cristianas y el cumpleaños de Kai. En el año en que nació, Kai fue conocido como la luz entre la oscuridad, debido a su abuelo, un aristócrata que ansiaba poder y poder.

Cogió el sobre, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras como un rayo.

- ¡Salgo! – dijo Kai- vuelvo en seguida.

Kai corrió hacia el cementerio local. Entró en el silencioso lugar y pasó entre tumbas y tumbas. Algunas estaban abiertas, otras no tenían nombre. Arrancó una rosa ( las flores favoritas de su madre) y siguió su camino.

Se acercó a dos tumbas. Estaban bien cuidadas (Kai se ocupaba de hacerlo) y la una cerca de la otra. Ambas rezaban:

_ Con la esperanza de ver brillar el sol_

_ dieron su vida, para dar alegría, _

_ esperanza y salvación._

_ HIKARI Y PIOTR_

_ HIWATARI_

_ 01/01/1956-2006_

_01/01/1955-2006_

_ Que sus almas descansen en paz eterna y_

_ las estrellas lleven su deseo de paz y amor._

Kai no pudo dejar escapar una lagrima.

- Mamá, papá- dijo Kai-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Kai sonrió. Dejó la carta junto a la rosa enganchada en la cruz que se entrelazaba entre ambas tumbas.

Hecho esto, salió corriendo de regreso al dojo de Tyson, sabiendo que lo esperaban para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Miró una vez más hacia atrás. El viento sopló y algunos pétalos de las flores del cerezo que se encontraba junto a las tumbas cayeron formando una alfombra rosa. Kai se volvió y regresó a casa.

No se dio cuenta que los pétalos habían caído sobre unas figuras que se alzaban de las tumbas de sus padres.

Finalmente, Kai lo ha conseguido – dijo una de las figuras

- Sí, Piotr. – dijo la otra

- Espero que nunca olvide que estaremos con él, Hikari

- No lo hará . Estoy segura.

Y dicho esto ambas figuras desaparecieron, dejando tras ellas un rastro de luz que se fue apagando a medida que se alzaban hacia el cielo.

FIN


	2. Los deseos

Bien, he visto que este fic me ha dejado dos reviews y quiero agradecérselo a ambas personas; y bueno, me pareció mal dejarlo así sin más así que retomo la historia desde el momento en que Kai regresa al dojo de Tyson.

* * *

Tyson miró el reloj, desesperado.

- ¿ Adónde diablos habrá ido?- preguntó

- Es lógico¿no? - dijo Ray

- Sí, claro Ray. Para tí es lógico, como solo habla contigo... - Dijo Tyson

- Habla conmigo porque pienso antes de hablar e intento hablar de cosas que puedan no molestarle, cosa que cierta persona aquí presente no creo que haga – dijo Ray

- ¿ Hablas de mí?

- Nooo. Hablode pulgarcito – dijo Ray, mirando para otro lado -. ¡ Ah! Ahí viene

En efecto, Kai venía corriendo. Entró en el dojo y se encontró a todos sus amigos mirándole sonriente

- ¡ Felicidades! - exclamaron todos

- Gracias, chicos – dijo Kai sonrojándose

Todos se abalanzaron sobre él. Bueno, todos menos Ray

- Ehm... ¿ No creéis que es mejor dejarle tomar un poco el aliento? No es por nada pero acaba de venir corriendo para no hacernos esperar y mirad como lo estáis dejando.

- ¡ Venga, ya! No digas tonterías y apúntate a felicitar al viejo

- ¿ A quién llamas viejo? - bramó Kai

- Yo no veo a nadie más por aquí, quitando a esa uva pasa.

- ¡ Pero, bueno! Tyson ¿ ni siquiera lo vas a dejar en paz el día de su cumple?

- No. Mi filosofía dice el resto del año déjalo vivir, pero el día de su cumpleaños chinchale como el que más – dijo Tyson, cruzándose de brazos orgulloso y sonriente.

El resto lo miró con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

- Ehm... ¿ Os importaría bajaros de encima mío? - imploró Kai

Todos se bajaron de él y contuvieron a Tyson que intentaba lanzarse de nuevo sobre su capitán.

- Felicidades, Kai

- Gracias Ray

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- ¡ Hey¿ Y las chuches? - preguntó Max

- ¿ Qué chuches? - preguntó Kai, haciéndose el tonto

- ¡ Aquí! - exclamó Max, mientras sacaba una bolsa repleta de golosinas y empezaba a comer.

Al cabo de un rato, nuestro querido Max estaba más para aquí que para allá, y bueno su hiperactividad los tenía a todos asombrados.

Hillary miraba con cara como de _siempre igual_, Tyson con cara como de _¡ no es justo!. _Kenny estaba inmerso en su navegación por internet y Kai y Ray se dedicaron a mirar a Max con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

- ¿ Quién fue el idiota que guardó las golosinas en ese armario? - preguntó Kai

Para su mínima sorpresa, Tyson levantó la mano temblando como un corderito.

Ray miró a Kai y antes de que este recriminara a Tyson, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó a la sala de estar.

- Pero, si hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿ no?

- S-sí _¿qué tramará ahora?_

- Bien pues celebrémoslo por todo lo alto

- ¿ Y Max?

- Déjale, ya se tranqulizará

- Bueno...

Así que la fiesta comenzó con un Max completamente embobado en sus chucherías, un Kai feliz, una Hillary doble de féliz y un Tyson enfadadísimo porque Max se había zampado su parte. Mientras Ray se dedicaba a preparar la comida mientras Kenny seguía surfeando en internet, como si no supiera o que pasaba en el interior.

Kai salió un poco a la ventana y miró hacia arriba. Era una noche hermosa, despejada. El oscuro cielo salpicado de estrellas parpadeantes y una enorme luna llena. Kai sonrió.

- ¿ Lo véis, mamá, papá? Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Se quedó un rato mirando las estrellas y se quedó embobado en el paisaje.

- Me pregunto cuántos deseos de mucha gente habrá allí arriba

_ Infinitos _dijo una voz en su cabeza. Era Dranzer

- ¿ Infinitos?

_ Por cada persona, pon infinitos, pues infinito es su amor hacia sus seres queridos e infinito su deseo de bienestar para ellos_

Kai suspiró y sonrió de nuevo

- Entonces uno de mis infinitos deseos se ha cumplido¿ verdad, Dranzer?

_ Eso es_

- ¿ Y los vuestros mamá y papá¿ Se ha cumplido alguno de ellos?

Kai se metió de nuevo en la casa, tras la llamada de Ray de que la cena estaba. Fue el mejor cumpleaños de Kai.

En lo alto del cielo dos estrellas brillaban con más intensidad que las otras.

**FIN**

* * *

Uhm... Debo decir una cosa. Os recomiendo leer el fic escuchando la versión de Sakura de Tsubasa, de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Así, me inspiré yo. Os lo recomiendo porque le da un toque mágico, ya veréis. Manden reviews, please!


	3. En el diario

Kai Angel : Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic

Kai : Eso ya se vé

Kai Angel : Lo digo por si acaso XD

Kai : Ah, ok. Buf... Tengo un dolor de cabeza increíble u + u

Kai Angel : Pues vuélvete a la cama, así estarás mejor : m

Kai : Pero si no tengo... z . z

Kai Angel : En fín, bueno les dejo el fic

* * *

**3. En el diario**

La fiesta terminó a medianoche. Kai se quedó mirando la escena. Todos estaban durmiendo en las posturas más raras. Tyson, en el suelo, cerca de la cocina; Max, con una piruleta aún en la boca y entera, junto a Kenny, apoyados contra la pared; Ray en el sofá y Hillary en un sillón. Y él, bueno, él dormiría en su habitación.

Subió las escaleras tranquilamente y entró en su dormitorio. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, cogió un boli y su diario y lo abrió. Lo ojeó.

- Tú serás mi diario feliz. Así, cuando algo malo ocurra o vaya mal o cambie, te leeré para recordar los buenos tiempos que pasé y los momentos de felicidad. Bien, vamos allá.

DIARIO POV

Querido Diario Feliz:

Hoy es 1 de enero. Sí, hoy es el día en que papá y mamá murieron. Pero también es mi cumpleaños y el primer día de un nuevo año, según la tradición cristiana. ¿ Que por qué soy cristiano? Pues, porque siempre me he sentido feliz al saber que hay alguien que siempre cuida de nosotros en todo momento, que nos escucha siempre, que nos intenta ayudar a su forma para darnos cuenta de lo que hemos hecho mal y que se considera nuestro amigo, a pesar de ser un dios. Yo siempre lo he considerado amigo, porque me dio fuerzas para no echarme atrás cuando estuve en la abadía y eso me ayudó mucho .

Los chicos organizaron una fiesta, que de sorpresa no tenía nada... Pero¿ qué digo¡ Claro que me sorprendieron! Yo no me lo esperaba, y menos aún de ellos. Y, sin embargo, ello significó mucho para mí : con ello me demostraron lo importante que era para ellos y lo importantes que son ellos para mí. No hubo regalos. Pero¿ a quién le importa? Para mí, el único regalo que me haría feliz sería, aunque sea, un único amigo. ¡ Ya ves! Tengo muchos.

Tengo que decir que jamás me lo pasé tan bien como hoy. Lo digo en serio. Y, bueno, no sé qué mas decir.

Espero que mamá y papá no se olviden de mí, aunque el mejor regalo para mí es saber que están bien, allí donde están, con las estrellas. Yo sólo sé que jamás los olvidaré.

Es hora de despedirme por hoy, Diario Feliz.

Kai, desde hoy para siempre feliz

FIN DIARIO POV

Kai apartó el bolígrafo y cerró el diario. Sonrió al leer la tapa del diario.

- " Familia Hiwatari , siempre féliz." – leyó en voz alta

Sintió que sus ojos se cerraban y se dejó llevar por un sueño profundo, lejos de las pesadillas.

En el exterior, dos lucecitas bajaban desde el cielo y se dirigían hacia el dojo de los Kinomiya. Entraron en la habitación de Kai a través de la ventana, dejando un rastro de polvo de luz. Se pararon en medio de la estancia y se fueron apagando progresivamente, dando lugar a dos figuras semitransparentes que miraron al chico dormido en su cama. Eran un hombre y una mujer, ambos muy bellos, tan bellos que parecían ángeles. La mujer tenía su cabello oscuro largo y ondulado al aire y unos ojos color rubí que contrastaban con su palidez. El hombre miró al chico a través de sus gafas, que hacían más grandes sus ojos de color miel.

La ventana de la habitación de Kai se abrió de repente, dejando entrar el frío de la noche en la habitación. Kai tembló en su lecho, pero no despertó. Con un suave movimiento de manos, la joven cerró la ventana, mientras que su acompañante arropaba al chico con una manta. Kai dejó de temblar y siguió durmiendo. La chica se acercó a Kai, y pasó su mano por las mejillas de Kai. La apartó rápidamente al notar que Kai se desperezaba. Los dos se miraron con temor, pero al ver que Kai no había abierto los ojos, se tranquilizaron.

- Ojalá mamá y papá estuvieran aquí...- dijo Kai en sueños y con un hilillo de voz.

El hombre miró a la mujer, quien tenía la mirada preocupada.

- Hikari¿ qué ocurre?

- Kai, va a tener fiebre alta.

- ¿ Qué quieres hacer?

- De momento, Piotr, mantengámonos cerca de él. Mañana veremos cómo son sus amigos y quién es cada uno.

- Pero, Hikari...

- Era su deseo, Piotr. Que conociéramos a sus amigos

Dicho esto, ambos desaparecieron dando lugar a unas estrellitas de luz que se juntaron y se introdujeron en una foto enmarcada, encima de la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Kai y al lado del diario. Una foto de los padres de Kai, los dos sonrientes.

* * *

Kai : z . z

Kai Angel : Bueno¿ qué les pareció?

Kai ¿ Qué hora es?

Kai Angel : Las 11:35, una hora menos en Canarias

Kai ¡ Qué tarde es! - se le vanta- ¡ ow! - se va al suelo - x . x

Kai Angel : u.u. Eso le pasa por precipitarse. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capi! Advertencia: Subiré el próximo capi, si me llega un mísero review de la historia " El adios a Eris"

Kai ¡ Eris! - se levanta

Kai Angel : ¬¬

Kai : Eris... x . x

Kai Angel : ¬¬ U


End file.
